


Haikyuu!! One-Shots

by Mars_bar00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Haiku, Iwaizumi Hajime Fluff, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Other, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuto fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_bar00/pseuds/Mars_bar00
Summary: Iwaizumi is really attractive. Let's put some make-up on him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. You Look Hot

“Haji, please?” 

“No.”

“What? Why? You’ll look really good!” you continue to beg your boyfriend. “I’m not letting you do my make-up.” Hajime retorts back to you...until you pull that look on him which you know he can’t resist.

“Oh, come on! Not the eyes. Babe-oh my god, I can’t believe you,” he exasperates and lets out a dramatic sigh. “Fine! You can do it! But I swear to God, if you send it to anyone, I’m gonna kill you.” Iwaizumi threatens to you.

Now, Iwaizumi Hajime is a fine man. He has the looks to be the  _ perfect  _ person to be your canvas so that you can do his make-up. So, after scrolling through your phone and lying against his chest, a video popping up of a girl doing her boyfriend’s make-up caught your eye, and now here you are attempting to convince your boyfriend to do it.

It’s not that Iwaizumi thinks it’s too feminine for men. No, sir. He actually enjoys challenging toxic masculinity, but he doesn’t want to admit that he’s a little worried that he might break out. Plus, he’s seen you do your make-up many times, and Iwaizumi does not want that eyelash curler or tweezers near his face. They look like torture devices. 

“I promise I won’t show anyone. Besides, I don’t like sharing” you turn around from sitting against his chest to look at him and give him a sly wink resulting in him pushing your head away from him. “Hey! As I was saying, you’ll look really good! Hold on, lemme go get my stuff!” You excitedly got off of the bed (almost tripping on the way too, receiving a laugh from your beloved boyfriend at your antics) and made your way to the bathroom to get your make-up.

You come back into the room with your makeup bags, hand-in-hand, and placed them on your desk, then ushering Hajime to come to sit at the chair on your desk.

“Just you wait, love. I’m gonna make you look  _ so  _ hot.” You tell him while getting all of your products out. “Can’t do that when you have all the hot with you” he then goes to squeeze your ass while you’re leaning over the desk. You quickly turn around and smack his hand away, getting out a chuckle from him. 

“Stop! No touching the artist!” you point one of your make-up brushes at him, trying to come off threatening. In Iwaizumi’s eyes, however, you look absolutely adorable, your hair in a lil’ mess, a pair of shorts and one of his hoodies that is too big for you. Yup,  _ beautiful _ .

“What happens if the artist is cute though?” he shoots back at you.

“Well, the artist has a very beefed-up boyfriend, who is not afraid to smack someone,” you say while getting his foundation ready.

“Ugh, I bet I could take him. Look at this,” he quickly shoots out his arm and starts flexing it to you, trying to come off as intimidating, but as much as you love him, he looks like a dork.

You laugh at his behaviour and got started putting the primer and concealer on to his face. While doing so, you notice just how clear his skin is. It made you a little jealous, especially when you spend so much time on your own skin. 

“You know Haji, we should do skin-care together after this. Your skin is  _ amazing _ . It’s not fair.”

He simply shrugs at your statement and lets you continue doing the rest of his make-up, his hands resting on your hips.

You decided to keep it simple, nothing too big or flashy, simply because it won’t really suit him, and you wanted to do a look that you know he’ll like and something he will look good in.

Hajime didn’t understand why he was so against you doing his make-up now that he’s getting it done. He likes the feeling of your hips so close to him, with his hands resting onto them. The feeling of your soft breath on his face while you work on his eyes, and the occasional feeling of your hands going through his hair after finishing an area and giving him a head kiss as a reward, leaving him with a soft smile on his face.

He is so whipped for you. 

Until you turned around and pulled out the lash curler, then all the love in his eyes vanished.

“So, this won’t hurt. BUT! You can’t move, because the last thing I need is an angry Iwa after me because you  _ did  _ move and ripped your eyelash off.” 

“...I’m sorry-what now?” he hesitated and blurted out some words at your ridiculous sentence.

“Oh, don’t worry too much,” you wave your hand around while the curler is still in your hand, “As long as you don’t move, blink, cough or sneeze-better yet, stay still, and you’ll be fine” you explain to him.

How you do this almost every day is beyond what Iwaizumi imagines. 

He hesitantly let out a simple nod and follows your instructions as to what to do to make sure he gets to keep his eye-lashes. 

You finish off by putting some mascara on his eyes, while he looked up at the ceiling (he looked so attractive in your eyes at that moment, you couldn’t help but take a second to admire him), and it wasn’t until now you realized just how long your boyfriend’s lashes were.

“Haji, your lashes are  _ really  _ long. I don’t need to do a lot to it. Lucky bastard.” he answers back by batting his lashes to not only annoy you but to also get accustomed to the odd feeling. 

“I feel like my eyes have been exposed.” he looks at you with a blank face, still batting his lashes a little. 

“But-baby, open your mouth for a bit, thank you-” you say, while applying some lip balm onto his lips, “You look so good. My God.” you finish off his lips and step back to admire your work.

Iwaizumi takes this as a sign to get up and check your vanity mirror to see what he looks like. Also, he’s pretty sure his butt fell asleep for sitting for so long.

“Whoa…” he looks at the mirror staring off into his face. Not much has changed, but it changed just enough for him to see a difference. His favourite thing about it was that it was  _ you  _ that did it too.

“I KNOW, RIGHT?! I even decided to do it sort of simple look because you’ve always been a very simplistic and minimal person. Do you like it?” you look at him with eager eyes. 

He looks right into your eyes with a soft expression, one you came to find out he only uses on you. He leans in and gives you a soft and short peck on your lips, pulling away and pushing a strand of your hair to your ear.

“I love it.” 

“You look hot...like really hot. Oh my God, wow.” you can’t help but stare at him. You thought he was attractive before, but  _ now _ ? The light smoulder of the brown and black eye-shadow as his eyeliner, the mascara enhancing his lashes, the tint of slight blush on his cheeks and the highlighter giving his face a warm glow, and the lip-balm giving his plump lips a colour. He has never looked anymore attractive as he does right now. 

Him being shirtless didn’t help either. 

“You shouldn’t stare too much, hun. It’s not polite,” he says to you with a subtle smirk on his lips.

“How can I not stare when you look  _ so good _ .” You say, taking in the eye candy before you.

“ _ Oh _ , I’ll give you something to stare at.” he picks you up and throws you onto the bed, receiving a laugh out of you. 

  
_ Wow _ , do you love this man. 


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder and Bokuto Koutarou don't go together, but he has you by his side through it all.

Thunder was something that never really scared you. Even growing up as a child, you never really felt frightened of the noise that surrounded it. Startled sure, but if anything, thunder was something you found interesting, dating it back to how amazing it is that the world works in various different ways beyond human comprehension.

So when you realized your boyfriend of yours is alarmed by the booming noise taking place outside your apartment, you were very surprised, to say the least.

A beefy, more than six-foot, male spiker who plays for the number one volleyball division league, being scared of some thunder, isn’t something you pictured.

You came home from work, the feeling of relief taking over your body after finally being able to sit down and relax while the rain starts pouring outside. 

You call for Bokuto’s name, confused at the lack of response. Ignoring it, thinking he may not have heard, you walk down to your shared bedroom with him, stopping your journey to place your lunch box in the kitchen until a figure under the dining table caught your eye.

You walk towards it, noticing Bokuto under it and tilt your head to speak to your boyfriend.

“Kou...what are you doing under the table, love?” you said to him, now crouching down to speak eye to eye with him.

“Hm? Y/n! Nothing, I was just...um-looking for a new place to sit?” he questioned himself with uncertainty. Truth be told, you knew something else was up, but would’ve let it slide until you hear the thunder outside, causing Bokuto to flinch and cover his ears, the sight subtly making your heartache.

You immediately pieced two and two together.

Realizing what was going on, you sat down and took Bokuto’s hands off his ears, holding his calloused and rough hands between your tender ones, using your thumbs to rub circles on them to form some comfort.

“Kou, baby...if you’re afraid of the thunder then that’s alright. I’m here now.” you tell him in a soft voice. He shakes his head a little and starts defending himself. “I’m not afraid-!” he says with a loud voice to counter his mood, until he was cut off by another booming noise, making his body wince once more.

“Koutarou, there’s nothing bad about you being afraid of the thunder. You don’t have to act all strong for me. Everyone’s afraid of something. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” you say while trying to comfort him, replacing one of your hands holding his hand to shifting it onto his cheek. He gives a slight nod towards you to show he understood.

“How about instead of sitting under this uncomfortable table, we make some hot chocolate, get under the blankets under the bed, and cuddle? We’ll even listen to some nice music to drown out the thunder. How does that sound babe?” you ask him for his opinion. You notice how his mood perks up a bit and use the opportunity to grab both his hands and while getting up to stand, you bring him out from under the table to stand alongside you.

Another loud noise from outside makes Bokuto grab onto your arm and you start walking off to your shared bedroom to give him some comfort, your boyfriend clutching your arm for dear life while shuffling his feet against the wooden floors.

You make it to your bedroom and immediately connect your speakers to your phone to make the thunder outside less threatening, resulting in Bokuto easing up a little.

You then changed into some more comfortable clothes while getting Bokuto to change into some pyjamas as well. 

Next was the hot chocolate. It took you a while to convince Bokuto to stay in bed, under the blankets and warmth, but he refused to stay somewhere away from you and your reassurance, saying “Why would I stay somewhere that you’re not?” with his innocent puppy eyes. How could you resist them?

Oddly enough, you have never felt more at peace with your life than you did at that moment. You were making hot chocolate, a blanket wrapped around your boyfriend, who had his arms wrapped around your waist and his head buried into your neck, leaving delicate kisses on it, soft music filling the sound of your apartment, and the irregular faint noises of rain hitting against the windows. 

Yes, you were very content with your life.

You spent the time drinking your hot chocolate in comfortable silence and soft music, the random reassurance to your boyfriend that the thunder doesn’t matter when you’re right here and convincing him that he shouldn’t feel embarrassed for being scared and that his fear is valid, which got him to ease a little with his head laying on your lap.

After finishing the hot chocolate and dragging Bokuto to bed, you put the mugs of hot chocolate onto your nightstands, making a silent reminder to bring them to the kitchen later, and fell onto your back into your bed, your boyfriend following after you.

You now lay on your side, facing towards Bokuto, with his face implanted into your neck, sometimes trailing feather-like kisses onto your shoulder and his grip on your waist which never leaves. You have a hand in his hair, switching from scalp massages to playing with the tips of his hair, receiving soft sighs from him, and your arm wrapped on his torso, rubbing soft circles on his back to let him know you’re right by his side.

You were sure Bokuto was close to falling asleep, his controlled and soft breathing as well as the loss of tension in his shoulders giving you the indication. 

You kissed the top of his head until he sleepily picked his face-up from your neck to kiss your lips and going back to his original position. “Thank you for today, Y/n...I love you,” he says to you sluggishly, but meaning every word, while nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.

The thunder has long stopped, allowing Bokuto to sleep peacefully, even so, you were right by him just in case he needed you. 

A smile appeared on your face and you hugged Bokuto closer to you. “I love you too, Koutarou. Always.” 

Bokuto Koutarou thinks thunder isn’t so bad when you’re here by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I saw a video that made me think that Bokuto maybe scared of thunder, resulting in me writing this. If you're interested to see it (which made me so soft) then here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watchv=71PD2f1ogyk&ab_channel=RobertEFuller

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really just wanted to write this because let's be real, Iwaizumi would look really good in make-up. Toxic masculinity doesn't exist in his dictionary and I love it.  
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
